Writings on the wall
by Bright Morning Star
Summary: Writings, graffiti and various scrawl that tell of warnings and dangers involved, of final goodbyes and farewells to friends. A collection of last-minute writings left behind by survivors.


In a similar vein to "Famous last words" comes humorous/grim/unique things written around the world of Zomboid by survivors both living and late. Try to keep individual entries simple, 1 or 2 lines each, something that someone would really write in a hurry and a description of where it was found.

SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!

* * *

-On the front doors of a Giga-Mart:

 **NOTHING MORE TO EAT HERE - NOT EVEN PEOPLE**

-On the 4th-floor door to the roof at an apartment:

"No access to heaven."

-Carved into a wooden headstone at a roadside memorial by a high-rise building:

 _"I don't know why he thought he could fly. "_

 _"I guess he died."_

 _"And soon so shall I."_

 _-_ On a whiteboard at an office building:

 ** _"Guess I shouldn't have passed up on that business trip."_**

-Spraypainted on the side of a ruined firehouse:

 **"Who do we call now?"**

 _"Ghostbusters?"_

 _"They're not ghosts."_

-Written under a poster for "Scruff McGruff - Take a Bite Out of Crime!" with a bloody handprint on the side:

"Crime took a bite out of me."

-Carved into the walls at a police station:

"MACE USELESS. TASERS KNOCK DOWN BUT DO NOT INCAPACITATE. "

"HAD TO EVACUATE! WHO HAD THE KEY TO THE GUN LOCKER?"

 **"I last saw him beating a door on Main Street - looks infected"**

-Scrawled on an interior room of a trashed house:

 _"someone tell Sally Ann I had fun beating that spoiled ugly brat she never disiplined. the babysitter. "_

-Neatly written with an ink pen in professional handwriting, on a journal left on a desk in a law office:

 _"If the last report from the county jail is as bad as it sounds, at least I shall finally have been vindicated for my stance on bringing back the death penalty. If God still has a sense of humor as he passes judgement on us poor souls, perhaps my criminal-coddling opponents will be visited by some old friends of theirs."_

 _-_ On a sheet of lined notepad paper taped to the front door of a private residence:

"Tell mom and dad I eloped with my English teacher before all the roads were blocked off. We've been dating since I was a junior. She has an uncle in the Army - he warned her to go without telling anyone and I was over at her house. If we have a baby girl I promise we'll name her after grandma. I'm sorry."

-On the walls of a gymnasium:

 **"In case of emergency, do NOT put hundreds of panicking and/or sick young people together in a crowded space."**

-Various chalkboards at the West Point highschool:

 _"why did the last song i hear have to be our stupid old schol song from the sixties instead of Beyonce or something"_

 _"IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"_

" _the janitor opened all his 'water bottles' in the broom closet and says bring anything good you have. meet on the roof._ "

" _the one damn weekend I do all my damn homework the damn world ends._ "

" _big sister im going too hide in my loker so im safe come and get me!"_

-Crudely painted on the inside of a hotel room door:

 **" 'Infected' doesn't mean 'you can screw the hot girl after she falls into a coma' you moron. So if you're wondering, the door won't open because it's boarded shut and there's a fridge in front of it."**

-On all outside walls of the drag racing control hut:

"NO FLY ZONE IN PLACE - NO EVAC COMING BY AIR"

" **stole racecar. they get very bad gas milage and make hella noise. bit all over by horde!"**

 **"** _roses are red, violets are blue, this airstrip's abandoned, and so are me and you"_

-Spraypainted on the StarEplex Cinema:

 **"Rated 'O' for 'Overrun' - stay out!"**

"BIG LIGHT + BIG SOUND = BIG HORDE!"

" _if you are watching movies here during the end of the world you are insanely stupid"_

 ** _"ARENT EVEN ANY PORN MOVIES TO WATCH"_**

 _"DONT KNOW HOW TO RUN THE PROJECTORS? KEEP MOVING. THEYRE NOT LIKE A HOME DVD PLAYER."_

At the railyard, on an empty freight car with its wheels chocked at both ends:

"ALL LOCOMOTIVES LEFT WITH UNINFECTED RAILYARD STAFF."

 **"wheres the little engine that could when you need him?"**

-Sharpie scrawl in public restroom

"here i sit all broken hearted,

tried to sh!t, but got bit. darnit."

-Painted on an outbuilding of the Pony Roam-O:

" **My little pony, skinny and bony, bit me in the shoulder and tasted like crap** **.** "

-Inside vaults at the Knox Bank on walls:

"Locked ourselves in to escape the horde and don't have shovels or a sledgehammer to make another exit. Genius!"

" **always wished to be rich and not pay taxes. forgot to add to live on my own island.** "

"NO FOOD, NO WATER, PAPER BILLS = LOUSY FIREWOOD."

-Scrawled on a window sign in a Muldraugh restaurant:

"ALL YOU CAN EAT BUFFET! _**\- shout and run in circles until dinner is served**_

-Another window sign in a Valley Station restaurant:

 _ **the world is one big**_ Pile-O-Crepe _**now**_

-Spraypainted on the walls of large, fenced-in complex:

" _Roses are red, Bug spray kills ants -_

 _Don't drink water out of a waste treatment plant!"_

-On both sides of a church's street sign:

 **"IS THERE LIFE AFTER DEATH? RUN OR FIND OUT!** "  
" **JESUS ROSE AGAIN. YOU WONT. AVOID VBS CAMPGROUND.** "

-On the outside walls of the church itself:

"Atheists said God is dead. God says atheists are dead."

"^ **can't he stop after the atheists? please?"**

" _i don't know wether to be proud that I didn't commit adultery on my grouchy old wife as the world ended or mad for not having sex again for the first time in a decade._ "


End file.
